Damn it
by Sunappu
Summary: One moment they were talking, sharing a smoke and a bottle of stolen vodka, courtesy of Sly, then… It was a little fuzzy. He couldn't remember the process that led to Sly shoving his tongue into his mouth.


He was a kid. Maybe kid was a bit of an exaggeration, but still... Just a confused kid that didn't know any better, not even knowing what he was doing, but damn it… Why was Mizuki's body betraying him by acting so positive from Sly's sloppy, too wet kiss that tasted of alcohol as his fingers toyed with Mizuki's belt buckle until it finally came undone.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. One moment they were talking, sharing a smoke and a bottle of stolen vodka, courtesy of Sly, then… It was a little fuzzy. He couldn't remember the process that led to Sly shoving his tongue into his mouth. The kid wasn't even good at it, but damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it…

A breathless moan slipped out of his mouth and Sly ate it up as his fingers traveled a little lower than Mizuki's belt. He couldn't even speak up to tell Sly to stop as lips moved to his neck, sucking and nipping at his sensitive skin, and fingers managed to undo the button on his jeans, followed by the hum of his zipper. The wet warmth on his neck was removed. Mizuki opened his eyes and watched as Sly scooted down, his head moving-

"S-Sly! Wait!" He panicked, grabbing the teen by his shoulders.

"Hmm?" Their eyes locked and Sly did not have the expression on his face that one would expect. His features were cool and calm, as if going to suck off your friend was an everyday thing. "Been a while or…?"

"B-been a while?" Mizuki repeated, completely flustered. "No, that's not it, it's-"

"Virgin?"

"No!" Mizuki shook his head, no longer able to keep eye contact with Sly. He settled for staring at the brick wall that towered next to them, focusing on the rough, ragged edges of the blocks cemented together. "It's… You're fifteen."

He dared to glance back at Sly, only to get irritated by the expression the teen wore.

"So?"

"So it's not legal for you to-"

"Shut the hell up." Sly snapped and lowered his head and-

Oh god his lips and tongue were…

"S-Sly…!"

Mizuki was weak and he knew it, being cut off by a moan. He didn't have the strength to push him away. All he could do was lie there and indulge in the teasing of Sly mouthing him through his boxers, teasing him immensely. Feeling him breathing hot breath, the moistness of his tongue soaking through… Mizuki could cum just like this, despite the uncomfortable restraint his underwear had against his hard cock.

There was no hesitation after Sly pulled his boxers down and soon his dick was engulfed in a wet heat, sucking, tongue rubbing… He wasn't even half way inside Sly's mouth before he came without warning, letting out a ridiculously loud moan that echoed in the alley way they were resided in.

"Eugh… Bitter…"

The bliss from his post orgasm didn't last as long he may have wanted it to.

"You swallowed…" Mizuki said in disbelief, watching a smirk grow across Sly's wet lips. A dribble of cum leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Mhmm." Sly hummed as he moved towards Mizuki's face.

He leaned away from the advance and stopped Sly from moving any closer by placing his hand over the teen's face. The heel of his hand grew wet, being placed against Sly's lips. Whether it was cum or saliva, Mizuki wouldn't know at this point.

His hand was pushed away effortlessly.

"So, ya gonna do me now?"

"Sly, I can't-"

"Yes you can."

"No, I-"

"What's stopping you?"

Mizuki hesitated as several thoughts came rushing to the front of his mind at once. Sly's age. His age. The influence of alcohol, Sly probably wasn't thinking straight. And they were friends. It didn't feel right, but...

He kind of did want this.

"Age is stupid. So what if you're eighteen now? Three fucking years, big deal." Sly rambled, breaking his thoughts. "You think the moment you get your mouth on my dick a cop is going to show up and haul you away? You think I'm going to go around and brag about getting a blow job from you? I'm younger than you, but I'm not young. I know full well what I'm doing."

It was hard for Mizuki to remember that sometimes. Sly was inappropriate, irresponsible, and careless. Most days he felt like he had accidently adopted a child and found himself constantly trying to correct Sly's behavior and influence him to do right from wrong, but he also was kind of an escape for Sly.

He was always there whenever Sly's depression settled in, always offering his company so the teen wouldn't feel so alone no matter how late it was in the night. They were close. Mizuki knew that. They didn't have this parent/child relationship, even if it felt like that at times. No matter how much Mizuki tried to make himself believe that, he knew it wasn't true. They were… like siblings, but more. Best friends, but not quite…

There had always been this unspoken bond between them. They always knew that they shared mutual feelings of… love? Desire? Closeness? Even if it was never voiced, they knew.

So why was he trying to convince himself that Sly was like a younger brother that he has to keep safe and teach him right from wrong?

"I know." Mizuki spoke up softly. "I just…"

"Come on, we have some stupid heart to heart after you suck me. This is getting painful." Sly complained and to prove his point, a hardness pressed Mizuki's thigh.

No more words were spoken, just the sounds of wetness and Sly's moans were heard, echoing in the alley way until a warm liquid shot into Mizuki's mouth. Salty, kinda bitter… The taste made his face distorted slightly as he swallowed it. Sly lasted longer than he had. Thankfully, Sly was encased in too much pleasure and bliss from his post orgasm to mock Mizuki.

They never had that 'stupid heart to heart'. They didn't need to. Words were spoken without them being voiced as they sat there, now clothed, hand in hand, and Sly's head resting on Mizuki's shoulder. It would have been the perfect opportunity to tease Sly for being affectionate, but the moment wasn't right. He couldn't ruin it, but…

"You came so fast."

Damn it.


End file.
